The sailor scout's hot spring trip
by otakufan375
Summary: The sailor scouts, plus Mamoru, Luna, Artemis, Diana and Chibi-usa go on a hot spring trip. While Mamoru and Artemis are relaxing, The girls realize that Usagi is the most mature out of all of them.


The sailor scouts decided to relax after battle so many youma and they decided to take a trip to the hot spring to relax. The inner scouts invited the outer scouts to see if they wanted come along. They outer scouts accepted their invitation. Mamoru, Chibi-usa, Luna, Artemis, and Diana were coming along too since they needed to relax just as much as the others. The hot spring that they were going was a bath that Usagi was already familiar with since she had been there before. She said the hot spring felt really good and it would make you want to stay there forever. The others couldn't wait and were hoping that they would get there faster so they could enjoy the hot water soaking against their skin. They arrived and soon they were going into the changing rooms to strip down. Luna, Artemis and Diana changed into their human forms so they could enjoy the bath as well. Darian and Artemis went into the boy's locker room while all the girls into the girl's locker room. Everyone except for Usagi was ready. The others were soaking in the hot bath and they felt like they were heaven.

"This feels so good I could just stay here and melt away" Minako said

"It feels good when you can just relax not have to worry about being attacked by youmas" Ami said

"Hot baths are just as good as swimming pools and violin music" Michiru said

"It feels so good that I just want to fall asleep" Haruka said

"I wouldn't mind if I had something like this at the time gate" Setsuna

"It feels just like a massage except with hot water" Chibi-usa said

"I want to experience this feeling forever" Hotaru said

"This a lot better than that cold waterfall I did" Makoto said

"This is almost as good as the hot bath at the shrine" Rei said

"If I knew that it felt this good than I would have went with Usagi when she came up here the first time" Luna said

"This feels so good I could stay in here forever" Diana said

The others were enjoying the relaxation of the bath they almost forgot that Usagi wasn't with them. Rei realized that Usagi still wasn't with them.

"Hey why isn't Usagi out here with us" Rei asked

"She's probably fixing her hair, she'll be with us in a little bit" Minako said

"Having hair that long must be a pain, I'm glad I always keep mine short" Haruko said

"I'm glad I keep mine short too it would take too much to brush it all" Ami said

"I think both of you would look good with long hair" Michiru said

"That's not going to me start growing it out but thanks for the compliment" Haruko said

"I don't have any plans on growing out ether but thanks for the compliment" Ami said

Minako was starting to notice how mature some of the girls were in a specific area and she had to comment on it.

"Some of you are very mature" Minako said

The other girls were confused by Minako's statement, but the next thing that she said made them blush.

"How did you get them to grow so big?" Minako asked

There was silence but Minako spoke up again.

"I think the person with biggest bust size is Makoto" Minako said

Everyone then looked over at Makoto to see if what she said was true. Makoto noticed that everyone was looking at her. She soon realized why and crossed her arms over her chest while she blushed.

"Don't look at me like that, besides if were talking biggest bust size then that award goes to Haruko!" Makoto yelled

Everyone looked at Haruko and Haruko aimed towards someone else so their eyes would look at someone else.

"What about Setsuna she's considered the most mature out of all of us" Haruka said

Everyone was now looking at Setsuna and she decided to pin it on someone else.

"What about Luna when she's in human form, she must have the biggest size" Setsuna said

Everyone was now looking at Luna. Luna crossed arms and scolded them for doing something so indecent.

"Avert your eyes immediately its rude stare at someone's chest for a long time, What about Rei she must be pretty big herself right" Luna said

Rei blushed and tried to pin it on someone else, but Usagi finally came out and Rei saw something that made her flabbergasted.

"Sorry I took so long it takes a while to out my hair into ring tails" Usagi said

Usagi got into the water and she soon relaxed. She looked like she was at peace.

"This as good I remember it being" Usagi said

She looked at the others and realized that they were staring at her silently and it was kind of creeping her out.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Usagi asked

Everyone was looking at Usagi's bust size and the realized who the person with the biggest breasts were. It was Usagi. They guessed that her cup size was at least a double DD. Her bust even bigger than Makoto's and that's impressive.

Usagi was looking at her friends and was wondering if she did something wrong. She was completely oblivious that her friends were looking at her breasts. Rei was the first one to speak up.

"Usagi you're really impressive" Rei said

"Um, Thanks?" Usagi replied

The others were able to bring in their opinions as well.

"I never thought that Usagi would be the biggest one" Chibi-usa said

"My do get bigger in my grown up form, but they don't get that big" Hotaru said

"I must have miscalculated because I never Usagi would the one out of all of us" Ami said

"You truly are the moon princess if you can get that big" Luna said

"Those are really big, how did you get them to be that big?" Diana said

"I underestimated the power of the moon princess, if she can get that big then she can get anything at this point" Haruka said

"I thought that we were around the same size, I was sorely mistaken" Minako said

"Your even bigger than me, I'm impressed" Makoto said

"The true woman was right in front me this whole time" Setsuna said

"Cuteness triumphs over beauty just by size alone, you have my respect Usagi" Michiru said

Usagi didn't understand what the others were talking about, she didn't know what they meant by size at all.

"What are all of you talking about?" Usagi said

Rei got up and walked towards Usagi until she was standing right in front of her. Rei groped Usagi's chest. Usagi yelped moved backwards with her arms over her chest. She glared at Rei for groping her chest.

"What do you think you're doing Rei?" Usagi asked

"How did yours get so big? I demand that you tell us right now!" Rei said

"If you're talking about breasts they just grew out like this" Usagi said

"Don't lie to us Usagi. In order for a girl's chest to get bigger you would need to eat a balanced meal, rub them and drink milk" Ami said

"I'm telling you that they just grew out like this, I do eat a lot of food and drink a lot of milkshakes but that's it there's nothing else that I did" Usagi said

Minako charged at Usagi and groped her from behind and Usagi yelped once more before she begged Minako to let her go.

"Minako let me go right now!" Usagi said

Minako ignored her and she started to rub them which was causing Usagi to moan a little bit.

"Let go please!" Usagi begged

"They feel amazing too" Minako said

Usagi's face was bright red because of the embarrassment of have breasts groped.

Rei took over for Minako, but Rei was being a little more aggressive and Usagi was really uncomfortable at this point.

"Rei let me go!" Usagi said

"I can't believe I lost to you, but doing this to you is already making me feel better" Rei said

"I wonder if mine will ever get that big" Chibi-usa said

"LET ME GO ALREADY!" Usagi said

Usagi's shout could be heard all the way from the men's bath. Both Artemis and Mamoru heard the shout and realized that it was Usagi's voice.

"Was that Usako's voice just now?" Mamoru said

"I think so, I wonder what the girls are doing over there" Artemis asked

"We can just ask them when all of us are done" Mamoru said

"Yeah I guess your right" Artemis said

As soon as everyone was out and ready to go back, Usagi ran to Mamoru and asked for forgiveness.

"Mamo-chan forgive me" Usagi said

"Forgive you? Forgive you for what?" Mamoru asked

"I'm no longer pure" Usagi said

Mamoru was even more confused and turned to the girls for an explanation. They told him what was going and Mamoru gave them all a scolding on why you shouldn't do that. Usagi knew for a fact that this would be a trip that she would never forget.


End file.
